Une promesse d'enfant
by Miss Aelys O'Moon
Summary: Drago Malefoy a huit ans quand sa mère décide de l'emmener dans un parc pour enfants moldus. Il y fait la rencontre d'une certaine Hermione Granger... OS
**Disclamer:** Bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

* * *

15 _juillet 1988_

« Mère, je m'ennuie ! râla Drago.

Narcissa Malefoy regarda son fils, levant les yeux de la coiffeuse qui se tenait devant elle et oubliant totalement son elfe de maison, Sivny, qui la coiffait. Son fils de huit ans avait une moue boudeuse, accompagné d'un petit air légèrement snob qui grandirait avec le temps. Narcissa le regarda longuement, puis congédia son elfe pour rester seule avec son fils.

\- Tu t'ennuies ? répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

\- Oui, répondit le petit garçon. Père a ordonné à Dobby d'aller travailler aux cuisines donc je ne peux plus jouer avec lui. Et comme je suis tout seul, sans autre enfant...

Narcissa comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu de son fils : il voulait voir Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, ses deux meilleurs amis. Les trois enfants étaient inséparables, malgré leurs différences de caractère. Elle était ravie et soulagée qu'ils aient noué une véritable amitié, sans hypocrisie ni autres choses, contrairement à Mrs Parkinson et elle-même, ou le mari du moment de la mère de Blaise et Lucius.

Elle fit pourtant semblant de ne pas avoir comprit, ne pouvant pas inviter les amis de son fils ce jour là. Lucius et les parents des enfants étaient en pleine réunion, et Narcissa savait parfaitement que les trois enfants étaient intenables lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Tu peux jouer avec Linky à la place, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle. Elle a finit de faire le linge.

Le petit garçon fit une grimace capricieuse.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec des elfes de maison, Mère, mais avec des enfants de mon âge.

Une idée germa soudain dans l'esprit de Narcissa et elle sourit en pesant le pour du contre. Lucius et elle se dispureraient sûrement en apprenant ce qu'elle avait fait, et le couple ne se toucherait pas avant quelques semaines, mais la jeune femme était convaincue que cela ne pourrait que faire du bien à Drago. Contrairement à son mari, elle ne pensait pas que les moldus étaient réellement inférieurs eux sorciers, et même si Drago avait tendance à croire tout ce que lui disait son père, Narcissa voulait qu'il se forge son propre avis.

Finalement, elle se décida :

\- Dans ce cas, nous irons dans un parc moldu. Tu pourras y rencontrer d'autres enfants de ton âge.

Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux et regarda sa mère comme si elle était soudainement devenue folle.

\- Des moldus ? Mais, Mère...

\- Drago, le coupa Narcissa. Je sais que ton père t'a dit beaucoup de choses sur eux, mais je veux que tu y ailles tout de même. Au moins pour te forger ton propre avis sur eux. Si, après, tu n'as pas aimé, nous n'y irons plus. Je veux juste que tu essayes.

L'enfant la regarda longuement, les sourcils froncés en signe de mécontentement, puis hocha doucement la tête en croisant les bras et en détournant le regard.

\- Bien, Mère.

Narcissa lui sourit, puis appela Sivny pour qu'elle lui apporte son manteau. Puis elle prit la main de son fils, qu'elle avait habillé comme un moldu de famille riche pour l'occasion – il ne fallait pas exagérer, elle voulait bien habiller son fils différemment, mais il restait tout de même un Malefoy, et un Malefoy restait classe en tout instant – et elle transplana.

Aussitôt, des cris d'enfants entrain de jouer retentirent aux oreilles des deux sorciers. Le visage de Drago se ferma encore plus si s'était possible, et Narcissa dut lui caresser les cheveux tendrement pour qu'il se décrispe un peu.

Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite du bosquet où ils avaient transplanés pour ne pas se faire remarquer et Narcissa lâcha la main de son fils, s'installant gracieusement sur un banc. Puis elle indiqua à son fils d'aller voir les autres, et il s'éloigna, sous le regard protecteur de la jeune femme.

* * *

Drago boudait dans son coin. Comment sa mère avait pu penser un seul instant que l'emmener dans un parc moldu pouvait être une bonne idée ? Lui, il voulait juste jouer avec Blaise et Théo, pas avec des _moldus_!

Il regarda les autres enfants de son âge. Les garçons courraient après une balle – les moldus étaient définitivement stupides, se dit Drago – et les filles sautaient par dessus une corde à cloche pied.

Un garçon donna soudain un grand coup dans le ballon, qui cogna une petite fille. Elle tomba, et fondit en larmes. Drago eut un reniflement de dédain – comment pouvait-on accepter de montrer ses émotions aussi facilement ? - et détourna le regard. Sa mère avait décidément eut une très mauvaise idée.

Son regard tomba soudain sur une petite fille brune de son âge, à l'écart, qui jetait un regard exaspéré à la fillette qui hurlait littéralement de douleur en se cramponnant aux jupes de sa mère. Décidant qu'elle avait peut-être une intelligence plus élevée que les autres enfants de ce fichu parc – cette pensée était peut-être accentuée par le fait qu'elle était entrain de lire un livre – se leva du banc sur lequel il s'était assis et alla la voir.

La petite fille l'interrogea du regard, ses yeux fixant un instant les vêtements coûteux du blond, et Drago se lança :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago. Drago Malefoy. Et toi ?

Elle lui sourit un instant, délaissant son livre, et répondit d'une voix un peu désintéressée :

\- Hermione Granger.

Elle retourna aussitôt dans sa lecture. Drago, vexé, s'assit dignement à ses côtés, et bouda un instant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers elle, prêt à lui lancer une vacherie, quand il vit son visage. Elle semblait sereine, plongé dans sa lecture. Ses cheveux emmêlés encerclaient son visage, et ses yeux chocolats parcouraient avec avidité les lignes. Drago ne put s'empêcher de la trouver plutôt jolie – pour une moldue.

\- Que lis-tu ? lui demanda le garçon, intrigué.

La fillette leva les yeux vers lui, le regarda puis lui sourit franchement :

\- Le petit prince ! Tu connais ?

\- Non... s'excusa presque le sorcier.

Comment pouvait-t-il connaître un livre moldu ? Il fit une grimace désolée à la petite fille qui semblait visiblement déçue. Il venait de perdre le peu d'intérêt qu'elle lui portait, il le sentait, et pour le raviver, il rajouta :

\- Je lis d'autres sortes de livres, d'habitude.

L'étincelle dans les yeux de la fillette se ralluma et une moue malicieuse apparut sur son visage.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir si tu lis un autre type de livre si tu ne connais pas celui-ci ? Fit-elle remarquer, amusée.

Drago resta bouche-bée. Oui, il en était certain, cette Hermione Granger était digne de son intérêt. Elle était intelligente. Et perspicace. Pas comme les autres filles qui jouaient à nouveau à sauter par dessus une corde – la fillette qui pleurait il y a quelques minutes avait une sucette dans la bouche, les larmes mystérieusement disparues.

\- Ne boude pas ! rit Hermione, faisant sursauter Drago qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne disais pas ça pour être méchante. Quel genre de livres lis-tu ?

\- Des livres sur les dragons, répondit le blond, qui se mordit aussitôt la langue.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Hermione, qui ferma aussitôt son livre d'un coup sec. Elle se rapprocha un peu de Drago.

\- Moi aussi, j'adore les dragons ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Quel est ton préféré, à toi ?

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement, et se demanda soudain si elle n'était pas une sorcière, finalement. Après tout, elle ne jouait pas aux jeux moldus, et elle aimait les dragons. Il devait vérifier.

\- Le Noir des Hébrides, répondit-il.

Hermione parut d'un coup gênée et elle marmonna d'un ton coupable :

\- Désolée, je ne le connais pas...

 _Moldue,_ pensa Drago, un peu déçu. Il se reprit néanmoins. Il n'allait pas la bouder parce qu'elle était finalement moldue.

\- C'est pas grave. C'est un dragon noir, comme indique son nom. Il peut mesurer jusqu'à neuf mètres de long, il a des yeux violets, et une sorte de flèche au bout de sa queue. Il est assez agressif. Il se nourrit principalement de cervidés. C'est l'une des deux seules races que l'on peut trouver en Angleterre et...

Drago s'interrompit d'un coup dans son monologue sur son dragon favori, et rougit sous le regard de la fillette. Hermione semblait littéralement boire ses paroles, ce qui le gênait un peu. La seule fille de son entourage, Pansy, ne le regardait pas comme ça. Mais de toute façon, Pansy n'aimait pas les dragons. Elle préférait les poupées.

\- Je le vois presque, quand tu racontes, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama Hermione.

Drago sourit à la fillette, et ils continuèrent tous les deux à parler de dragons, puis de eux même. Drago apprit ainsi qu'elle avait elle aussi huit ans, et qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la corde à sauter – Drago apprit ainsi que la pleurnicheuse à la sucette jouait à la corde à sauter – et qu'elle préférait lire des livres. Son sujet préféré était la magie, ce qui amusait beaucoup Drago. Puis soudain, sans prévenir, Hermione prit un air conspirateur et fit à voix basse :

\- Dis, tu crois à l'existence de la magie ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne réussissait à sortir. Il se trouvait dans une impasse. S'il lui disait que non, il sentait que la petite étincelle dans son regard s'éteindrait, mais s'il lui disait que oui, il avait peur qu'elle ne se moque de lui. Il la regarda longuement, appréhendant sa réaction, et se décida :

\- Oui. Et toi ?

Se fut au tour de Hermione de le dévisager, comme pour savoir s'il était digne de confiance. Finalement, elle lui demanda de rester un instant, et s'éloigna. Drago la suivit du regard, inquiet de savoir s'il l'avait fait fuir. Elle s'approcha de deux adultes, qu'il devina être ses parents, et elle leur confia son livre, avant de revenir. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se réassoir, elle prit Drago par la main et ils s'éloignèrent.

Drago jeta un regard vers l'arrière, fit un bref signe à sa mère ,qui le regardait, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète et suivit la fillette. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin, elle le lâcha et le regarda d'un air sérieux. Ils étaient dans une sorte de champs, où des pommiers poussaient.

\- Est-ce que tu jures de ne pas répéter ce que tu vas voir et entendre ? Lui demanda-t-elle, sérieuse.

\- Je le jure, fit Drago, perdu.

Hermione le regarda un instant, avant de murmurer au garçon qui tendit l'oreille pour l'oreille :

\- Je crois à la magie, moi aussi. Parce que je peux en faire, fit-elle. Je sais que ça peut sembler fou, mais c'est vrai, rajouta-elle quand il ouvrit la bouche. Regarde.

Sous l'œil médusé de Drago, elle prit une pomme sur une basse branche d'un pommier, la croqua, puis la fixa. Drago ne savait pas quoi dire. Finalement elle était une sorcière ? De la pomme surgit soudain une pousse et Drago, pourtant habitué à la magie, sursauta.

Hermione lâcha sa pomme, tandis que la pousse continuait de croître. La pomme s'enterra d'elle même dans le sol, et la pousse devint bientôt un arbuste plutôt robuste. Il ne s'arrêta de grandir seulement lorsqu'il finit par être un solide arbre.

Drago était bouche-bée. Hermione avait un niveau de magie incroyable. Il tourna son regard stupéfait sur la fillette, qui le regardait, observant sa réaction.

\- C'est … C'est impossible... Tu es sensée être une moldue... bégaya-t-il, sous le choc.

\- Une quoi ?

\- Tu es une sorcière !

Hermione recula, blessée.

\- C'est pas très gentil ça !

Elle détourna le regard en se mordant violemment la lèvre, tandis que Drago se frappait le front. Il avait totalement délaissé son éducation de Malefoy. Un Malefoy maîtrisait les mots à la perfection. Aussi il se força à se calmer et reprit d'une voix plus calme :

\- Enfin, je veux dire... Moi aussi !

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il lui sourit nerveusement puis se concentra sur le pommier. Au bout d'une des branches apparut progressivement une pomme, qu'il cueillit. Puis il offrit la pomme à Hermione, qui le regardait, stupéfaite mais ravie. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe puis coupèrent la pomme en deux. Drago commença alors à lui parler de son monde – de leur monde. Tout. Sa famille – omettant par contre les brimades de son père lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise, sorcière, la communauté magique, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il lui raconta son amitié avec Blaise et Théo, tandis qu'elle l'écoutait.

Drago se sentait bien avec Hermione. Finalement, la fillette regarda sa montre, poussa une exclamation horrifiée, prit la main du blond qui se laissa entraîner par son amie – elle l'était désormais. Quand ils atteignirent finalement le parc, Drago lui fit un petit sourire timide.

\- On pourra se revoir ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- On se reverra obligatoirement. Même si je ne reviens pas ici, ce que je ne souhaite pas, on se reverra à Poudlard.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, l'embrassa sur la joue et courut vers ses parents. Drago la regarda s'éloigner, puis se dirigea vers sa mère. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras aussitôt qu'elle le vit, étouffant presque le petit garçon.

\- Où étais-tu ? Cela fait une heure que tu as disparu !

\- Je suis désolé Mère, s'excusa Drago. J'étais avec une amie.

Sa mère le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis lui sourit. Drago se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Il avait toujours cru que sa mère était du même avis que son père au sujet des moldus, mais il commençait à se poser sérieusement la question.

\- Alors, que penses-tu des moldus, mon fils ?

\- Ils sont tous sans intérêt, répondit Drago d'une voix impassible.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Mais cette amie... Elle est moldue, Drago.

\- Elle est _Née-Moldue_ , corrigea Drago en souriant dans le vide. Il se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre. Mère, pourra-t-on revenir, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle lui jeta un regard tendre, et déclara qu'ils devraient d'abord demander l'autorisation à son père avant. Mère et fils s'éloignèrent vers les bosquets puis transplanèrent. Drago sursauta quand ils atterrirent juste devant Lucius Malefoy.

Le garçon regarda son père, qui avait le visage fermé, et serra plus fort la main de sa mère. Étrangement, Lucius lui faisait peur avec cette expression sur le visage.

\- Où étiez vous ? Demanda son père d'un ton froid.

\- Dans un parc moldu, répondit Narcissa.

Drago n'osa pas intervenir, regardant sa mère et son père à tour de rôle.

\- Dans un parc moldu ? Tu as perdu la tête, Narcissa ? Je ne veux pas que mon fils côtoie des _moldus_! Nous ne sommes pas des Weasley !

\- Je voulais que Drago se forge son propre avis sur eux. C'est tout, rétorqua Narcissa.

Lucius lui jeta un regard glacial, et Drago frissonna.

\- C'est déjà bien trop ! Il n'a pas besoin d'un autre avis que le mien, asséna son père avant de se tourner vers lui. Je ne veux pas que tu y retournes, fils.

Drago sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Hermione. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il répondit à son père.

\- Père, je vous en prie, j'y ai rencontré quelqu'un. Si je ne peux pas la revoir, j'aimerais au moins lui dire adieu.

Lucius s'étrangla presque, et Drago se ratatina. Il entendit à peine sa mère lui dire d'aller dans sa chambre, mais il y courut presque. Quand il y entra, il se jeta sur le lit, encore choqué. D'en bas, il n'entendait pas ses parents se disputer, mais il le savait, alors il se sentait mal.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, sa mère ouvrit la porte. Drago la regarda avec des yeux inquiets, mais ne dit rien, la laissant s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Tu auras le droit de dire au revoir à ton amie. Mais par contre nous ne retournerons plus au parc, c'était une mauvaise idée. Je suis désolée Drago. Et ton père a décidé que tu te coucherais plus tard, aujourd'hui.

\- Drago regarda sa mère mécontente, puis prit un livre posé sur sa table de nuit et commença à la lire, indiquant à sa mère que la conversation était terminée.

Le lendemain, Drago et sa mère transplanèrent au parc. Drago chercha du regard Hermione et soupira de soulagement en la voyant sur le banc où il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Il s'avança vers elle, et il vit son visage s'illuminer quand elle l'aperçut.

\- Coucou Drago ! Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais si vite...

Il la coupa d'un geste de la main et s'assit à côté d'elle, évitant son regard.

\- Père ne veut pas que je revienne. Mère l'a convaincu de me laisser te dire au revoir, mais on ne se reverras pas avant Poudlard.

N'entendant rien, il se tourna vers elle, mais un poids s'abattit soudain sur ses épaules. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'Hermione l'enlaçait.

\- Au revoir Drago, murmura la fillette. A Poudlard.

\- A Poudlard.

Il s'éloignait quand Hermione le rattrapa et murmura à son oreille :

\- Chaque année, le 15 juillet, on peut essayer d'aller voir notre pommier, d'accord ?

Drago sourit brièvement.

\- D'accord. Après tout, ce n'est pas le parc.

Hermione le serra dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de le laisser partir rejoindre sa mère.

* * *

 _15 juillet 1999_

Hermione était adossée contre un arbre, sans prononcer un mot. Elle lisait le Petit Prince, tranquillement, en se remémorant ce qui c'était passé en ce lieu, des années plus tôt. Elle avait oublié le nom et le visage du petit garçon qui lui avait dit qu'elle était une sorcière. Onze ans s'étaient écoulées depuis, mais, même si elle avait dû le croiser à Poudlard, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien être.

Elle savait juste qu'il était blond, elle se souvenait de sa couleur de cheveux si particulière. Ils s'étaient jurés de revenir près de leur pommier chaque année, mais elle ne l'avait jamais croisé.

Un bruit la tira de ses pensées, et elle dégaina sa baguette, la cachant au cas où l'intrus était un moldu. Elle s'approcha lentement de l'inconnu avant de se figer.

\- Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Devant elle, Drago Malefoy se raidit, de elle plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux gris argent de son ex-pire ennemi. Il la regarda longuement, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, et fit d'une voix douce, à la grande stupéfaction de Hermione :

\- La même chose que moi, j'imagine. Je tiens une promesse d'enfant.

Hermione resta la bouche entre-ouverte, ébahie, et regarda alternativement l'arbre et le blond.

\- C'était toi ?

\- Visiblement, Granger.

Hermione eu soudain un flash, et elle revit le petit garçon qui lui avait tant manqué lui dire : « _Je m'appelle Drago. Drago Malefoy. Et toi ? »._ Elle cligna des yeux, puis, avec hésitation, elle lui fit :

\- Je crois qu'on devrait recommencer dès le départ. Et toi ?

Le blond la fixa un instant, avant de sourire, de tendre sa main vers elle.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago. Drago Malefoy. Et toi ?

Hermione saisit sa main avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Hermione Granger.


End file.
